Hunters
by SilverWomen
Summary: Harry Potter es un adolescente casi normal, pero su vida cambia el día que descubre la verdad sobre su nueva profesora del Insituto: Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunters**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a J.K. Rowling_

Harry Potter no era un joven normal.

Cualquier joven normal no se alegra cuando llega el lunes por la mañana, sin embargo para Harry significaba el final de un tormentoso fin de semana en compañía de sus insufribles tíos y su insoportable primo Dudley. Salió de Privet Drive número cuatro vestido con el uniforme del instituto un tanto desaliñado y la blazer colgada en el hombro, la melena color azabache se movió con el viento de ese nublado día de otoño. Caminó hacia el garaje con paso tranquilo, pronto divisó su más preciada posesión cubierta con una funda de lona que la protegía del clima: su moto negra de ciento veinticinco centímetros cúbicos, un cilindraje modesto pero altamente funcional en el tráfico de Londres.

― ¡Hey, Harry! ―gritó una voz conocida.

Harry elevó la mirada y se encontró con Dean Thomas que se acercaba corriendo a una cuadra de distancia, lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

―¿Qué hay, Dean? ― dijo cuando el muchacho estuvo casi frente a él.

―Se me hizo un poco tarde disculpa, pero estoy hecho un lio con todas las tareas.

Dean subió a la moto, y se puso un casco que Harry llevaba de reserva. Durante el camino hacia el instituto hicieron paradas en la gasolinera para llenar el tanque y en una tienda para comprar algunas cosas para el lunch. Lo que sus tíos le daban cada semana apenas y alcanzaba para comprar la gasolina de la moto, sin embargo Harry se las ingeniaba para conseguir algo de dinero extra de todas las formas posibles, la calle le había enseñado a valerse por sí mismo y aunque no todos los métodos eran legales para él simplemente se trataba de una forma de supervivencia. Hoy había sustraído la cartera a un hombre de ropa elegante que caminaba borracho a fuera de una tienda, todo con sus métodos "especiales" y es que Harry no era normal, hacia cosas que las personas normales no podía hacer, los animales le obedecían, podía mover objetos con sólo verlos y hacia estallar cosas cuando estaba realmente molesto, eso entre muchas otras situaciones extrañas que sucedían con mayor frecuencia con forme los años pasaban, era genial pero no podía hablar de ello con nadie, sabia que lo tildarían de loco así que guardaba su pequeño secreto para si mismo.

―Te alcanzo en un momento-dijo a Dean cuando llegaron al instituto―, toma las llaves del casillero y guarda los cascos.

Una vez que Dean estuvo lejos y él solo en el estacionamiento del instituto sacó la cartera que acababa de robar, agarró el dinero y aventó las demás pertenencias a un basurero cercano. Un auto rojo llamó su atención, definitivamente era un Shellby Cobra uno de los autos favoritos de Harry, era poco común de ver en una persona que viniera al instituto puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros conducían autos modestos o poco llamativos. Una mujer de traje sastre negro elegante y melena castaña rizada bajó del auto cargando un maletín de piel, sus medidas eran proporcionadas, nada impresionante, pero la forma en que se movía con estilo y gracia realmente atraían las miradas de cualquiera.

Harry la siguió por entre los pasillos del instituto que estaban prácticamente vacíos por que era la hora para entrar a clases, para sorpresa de Harry la mujer entró a su salón. ¡Así que tenía una nueva maestra! Eso era un atractivo para ese día que parecía ser uno más, aunque Harry nunca fue un alumno muy participativo debido a que era bastante reservado, pero le resultaba interesante conocer a nuevos maestros. Apresuró el paso para entrar al salón casi después de la misteriosa mujer, ocupó su lugar de inmediato mientras oía murmullos por parte de sus compañeros ante la nueva aparición.

―Buenos días-saludó cordialmente―, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy su nueva profesora de Historia.

Uno a uno cada miembro de la clase se fue presentando, sólo era necesario decir su nombre y su edad, mera presentación formal para seguir el protocolo. El día transcurrió sin mayores noticias aparte de su nueva profesora que sabia bastante de historia mundial, su clase se le pasó como agua por las manos cosa imposible con otras materias cuyas horas parecen eternas. Al salir del instituto Harry no fue directamente a la casa de sus tíos, solía comprar algo de comida e irse a un parque cercano que era muy poco concurrido, de todas formas entre menos esté en casa más felices son sus tíos que se avergonzaban del sobrino raro que solo perturbaba sus vidas aparentemente perfectas; Hipócritas pensaba Harry cada vez que le daba vueltas a su precaria situación familiar, a veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto en ese fatídico accidente, aunque con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no conseguía nada imaginando imposibles, su vida ya tenía un curso y era casi imposible que tomara otro rumbo distinto, simplemente se había resignado.

Guardó el resto de su baguette en el papel aluminio y lo metió a su mochila, caminó por un sendero para ir al lugar dónde había dejado su moto, cuando en uno de los tantos túneles escuchó la voz de un hombre gritar; seducido por la curiosidad se deslizó lo más sigilosamente posible para ver que ocurría en el túnel, consiguió asomarse y lo que vio lo dejó helado: su nueva maestra de historia, la señorita Granger apuntaba a un hombre que flotaba aprisionado a la pared por una fuerza invisible, el hombre chillaba de dolor.

―¡Dime dónde están! ―gritó Granger con voz feroz, muy contraría a la que había usado esta mañana.

―¡No lo se, se lo juro!

Hermione Granger hizo que el objeto con el que apuntaba al hombre emitiera una luz que salió disparada al hombre haciéndolo chillar de dolor ante el impacto.

―No tengo piedad, y menos con los que no cooperan conmigo.

―¡Se lo juro, no se nada!

―¡Te lo advertí! ― gritó ― ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Una luz verde salió nuevamente del objeto, impactó al hombre y este dejó de chillar poniéndose completamente quieto con sus ojos desorbitados, la fuerza invisible dejó de sujetarlo y su cuerpo cayó en seco al suelo. ¡Su maestra acababa de matar a un hombre! Hermione Granger guardó la varita y giró hacia la salida del túnel, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; inconscientemente Harry había salido de su escondite, se encontraba parado al final del túnel con la mirada atónita ante los hechos que acababa de presenciar, sus piernas temblaban pero él casi no se daba cuenta, estaba paralizado y no acertaba a reaccionar. La mirada sorprendida de Granger pasó de asombro a coraje, lo miró con furia y corrió hacia él; Harry quedó helado unos momentos, pero de pronto comenzó a correr también a través del parque, la oscuridad no le permitía ver el camino pero se lo sabia de memoria, de pronto sintió algo caliente en la espalda precipitándose al suelo, su conciencia se había desvanecido…

* * *

><p>Sintió mucho frio, toda la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba helada e inmóvil, poco a poco la conciencia volvía hacia él, comenzó a moverse como podía, sin embargo descubrió que estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente por que había una luz estridente que lastimaba su vista, la habitación era pequeña y oscura, alguien había movido algunos muebles junto con otros trastos viejos hacia las paredes, supuso que pretendía dejarlo en medio de todo dónde no tuviera la posibilidad de hacerse de nada; frente a él, para sus sorpresa, su nueva maestra de historia lo miraba evidentemente molesta mientras sostenía el mismo objeto con el que había matado al hombre esa misma tarde.<p>

―Eres afortunado-dijo con voz fría―, he pasado casi toda la tarde buscando razones para no matarte.

* * *

><p>Cualquier duda, comentario o tomatazo dejen review! =D Saludos!<p>

**SilverWomen**


	2. Interrogatorio

**Hunters**

Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?<p>

¿Por qué?

Pero sobre todo la duda principal era: ¿moriría? , estas preguntas inundaban la cabeza de Harry Potter; frente a él su nueva profesora de historia y quien al parecer había resultado una asesina, lo observaba fijamente.

―¿Qué quiere de mi? ―preguntó al fin.

Hermione meditó un momento, nunca hablaba con las personas que estaban a punto de morir, no era su estilo, los vínculos con las víctimas era algo que se debía evitar a como diera lugar.

―De ti nada, realmente sólo eres el infortunado testigo que está en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, para él era la afirmación de que sus días estaban contados.

―Prometo que no dolerá, ―continuó― aunque realmente lo estoy considerando, ¿acaso no eres alumno mio?

No podía creer que ella hablara con tanta tranquilidad ante el que podía convertirse en su nueva víctima, no cabía duda que llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que la sangre se la había vuelto lo suficientemente fría.

―Si, de su primera clase de hoy.

―Interesante, créeme es una pena pero sabes demasiado sobre mí.

―Yo no tengo por que decir algo―dijo Harry tratando de ser sereno, pero en interior estaba desgarrándose.

Hermione lo miró y curvó una sonrisa en sus labios.

―No me puedo arriesgar, no confió en los _muggles_― bebió de una botella color azul, Harry no logró ver la etiqueta pero le parecía familiar―, en realidad en nadie pero tú no comprendes lo que acabas de ver.

Era una palabra realmente rara para Potter, pero apenas caía en cuenta que ella no asesinó al hombre de manera normal, al contrario, parecía que también tenía condiciones especiales como Harry.

―Tampoco tengo nada que decir―serenidad, serenidad, se repetía Harry en la mente-, se lo que es ser diferente.

―No importa, morirás.

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, casi sentía que estaba apunto de vomitar. Era verdad que no tenía nada que perder, que pocos o nadie les importaría su ausencia pero no quería morir con tan solo dieciocho años, no ahora, no hoy. La serenidad se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes frente a un simple soplo de aire, sabía que no era un muchacho ejemplar, al contrario, tenía tantas cosas malas en su historial de vida que las buenas no relucían mucho, sin embargo no se consideraba merecedor de semejante castigo. Comenzó a temblar como animal asustado, Hermione Granger parecía oler el miedo por que lo miró con una media sonrisa, pero sus ojos castaños impenetrables.

―Lo siento de verdad―apuntó a Harry―, no sentirás nada.

Harry dejó escapar un chillido ahogado, su cuerpo temblaba tanto que la silla dónde se encontraba atado se movía también. ¡No quiero morir! pensaba Harry una y otra vez. De pronto, objetos que se encontraban en la habitación explotaron y otros salieron volando en dirección contraría, los muebles se sacudían violentamente. Hermione lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados.

―¡Eres un maldito mago! ―gritó furiosa― ¡Traidor imbécil!

Estampó en el rostro de Harry un puñetazo letal.

―¡¿Para quien trabajas idiota! , ¡Contéstame!

-No sé de que me habla-dijo Harry con dificultad.

Otro puñetazo certero le abrió el labio, ¿un mago?, ¿a que se refería? El concepto de mago que Harry tenía era el de un hombre que sacaba un conejo de un sombrero negro.

-No quieras jugar conmigo crio estúpido, vi lo que acabas de hacer y no puedes negarlo.

―¡Eso me pasa algunas veces!―gritó desesperado.

Una llama impactó el pecho de Harry, el dolor era algo insoportable y esta vez soltó un grito de dolor.

―Si no hablas te haré hablar, no me ocultarás nada.

La castaña salió de la habitación hecha una furia, Potter simplemente no podía creer que ese día se convirtiera en su peor pesadilla, ¿cómo su profesora ahora intentaba matarlo? Las circunstancias dieron un vuelco impensable. Hermione entró trayendo consigo una botellita de cristal, abrió violentamente la boca de Harry y depositó tres gotas obligándolo a tragarlas. Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía un poco aturdido.

―¿Para quién trabajas?― preguntó Hermione con frialdad.

―Para nadie―contestó Harry.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, había revisado minuciosamente al chico y no llevaba ninguna varita consigo.

―¿Quién te mandó a buscarme?

―Nadie, sólo estaba en el parque cuando escuché algo y la encontré a usted.

Hermione lo miró. Sin varita era poco probable que actuara contra el _veritaserum, _probablemente el chico dijera la verdad.

―¿ A que te dedicas?

―Solo estudio―dijo con un dejo de resignación.

Harry se sentía cansado, Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación meditando la situación. Tal vez él en verdad no tenía nada que ver con los magos, tal vez tenía las habilidades pero no tenía idea de que era un mago, la posibilidad era latente.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy entró en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, distinguió a su jefe Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody teniendo una acalorada discusión con otro Auror.<p>

―Me mandó llamar―dijo Malfoy cuando llegó con él.

―Malfoy, entra a mi oficina.

El rubio se enfiló hacia la pequeña y desordenada oficina de "ojoloco" Moody; nadie ponía en duda su habilidad como Auror, pero había que reconocer que era un desastre para mantener su área de trabajo limpia, el escritorio estaba atiborrado de archivos de casos sobre magos oscuros y otros asuntos de seguridad, Malfoy no sabía como encontraba el viejo algo en tanta catástrofe; escuchó su pata de palo entrar a la oficina.

―¿Cómo va lo de nuestro caso?―preguntó Moody mientras leía un pergamino.

―Lento, parece que hay más de uno metido en esto.

Moody aprobó el comentario con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Ya lo creo, Malfoy, el problema es la conexión de las víctimas.

―Todos tenían que ver con el señor oscuro.

Aquella declaración le incomodaba. Su padre había sido un mortífago orgulloso, defensor a muerte de los ideales del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y que se hallaba desaparecido desde hacía bastantes años. Al inicio de su carrera como Auror dicha situación hizo que enfrentara la desconfianza de sus compañeros, tuvo que ganarse con esfuerzo y mucho trabajo la posición que hoy tenía, sin embargo aun había personas que dudaban de sus intenciones.

―Tal vez esto sea difícil para ti, si no quieres seguir en esto entenderé.

―No, quiero seguir-dijo con determinación―, necesito saber si esto resulta ser lo que tanto me temo…

―¿A que te refieres?

Malfoy lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―Al regreso del señor oscuro.

* * *

><p>Harry llevaba bastante tiempo atado a esa silla, comenzaba a perder la esperanza de salir vivo. Hermione había salido sin decir una palabra al concluir su interrogatorio, jamás pudo mentirle aunque quiso y ella parecía haberse resignado. La idea de que era una asesina seguía revoloteándole en la cabeza, no podía evitar que le matara de curiosidad que una mujer como ella, o más bien, cómo la que había aparentado ser esa mañana resultara ser algo tan contradictorio. ¿Qué se sentiría ser un asesino? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, ahora ella traía un vaso con algo naranja y un popote.<p>

―Toma―le dijo acercándole el popote a la boca.

Obedeció sin chistar, su vida dependía de cuanto pudiera manejar la situación con ella; la sustancia resultó ser jugo de naranja. Hermione rompió el silencio

―No sabias que eres un mago, eso es extraño.

―¿Me matará?― preguntó sin rodeos tratando nuevamente de sonar sereno.

Hermione puso el vaso en una mesa contigua, acercó un banquillo para sentarse frente a Harry y mirarlo fijamente.

―Te seré sincera-su voz se tornó seria―, no es nada personal contigo, simplemente sabes ya demasiado y aunque seas inocente, no me es posible dejarte con vida.

Harry bajó la mirada derrotado, no podía evitar la impotencia y tristeza que le provocaba la situación, un nudo le aprisionaba la garganta

―Escuche―le dijo intentado que su voz no se quebrara―, no soy un hombre ejemplar, he robado, mentido y otras tantas tonterías, no tengo una expectativa de vida que no sea la calle, pero me reúso a morir de esta forma.

Ella rio con cinismo.

―Nadie elige su forma de morir, nadie tiene es fortuna.

―Eso no me interesa, sólo quiero vivir, y sí para vivir me tengo que convertir en su sirviente lo haré―declaró convencido―, ¿por qué no me convierte en un asesino como usted?

La risa que ella emitió fue sarcástica.

―Preferiría matarte antes de que llevaras mi vida― su voz llevaba un dejo de amargura.

―De todas formas no tengo nada que perder ya, no tengo familia, ni amigos que me esperen, tal vez termine haciéndolo de todas formas.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Harry en verdad nunca imaginó estar pidiéndole a alguien que le enseñara a matar, esa idea era inconcebible hace algunas horas, sin embargo, se había convertido en su única esperanza para seguir vivo.

―¿Un asesino?―le preguntó cómo esperando descifrar la intención de su petición―, ¿matarías por dinero muchacho?

La pregunta era clara y directa, se sentía un ser ruin pero incapaz de dejar ir la única salida que tenía para continuar con vida, la conciencia no pudo ante el instinto de supervivencia.

―Entre matar o morir, ¿qué elegiría usted?

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Disculpen la demora, pero al fin aquí está el capítulo dos. Siento que los detalles sean pocos pero iré agregando un poco más cada capítulo. Mil gracias por sus reviews: **LoonyPotter, Smithback, amy-tsubasa, behringer y Hermione-Potter-Granger.**

Saludos


	3. El inicio

Hunters

**El inicio**

* * *

><p>¿Matar o morir?<p>

Hermione Granger cerró a puerta de la habitación. Aun no le había dado una respuesta a Harry que permanecía recluido, simplemente se paró y salió de ahí. Matar o morir se repetía en su mente, era la misma pregunta que se hizo muchas veces hace años frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres; Matar o morir era la cuestión de quien era el día de hoy. Se recargó en la pared, una asesina experta con decenas de personas muertas por sus manos se derrumbaba por una simple pregunta, "patético" pensó, tal vez por eso sentía simpatía por el muchacho, tal vez era que él estaba pasando lo mismo que ella pasó en ese tiempo. Los recuerdos invadían su mente, eran tormentosos y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detenerlos, pero era como intentar detener la corriente de un rio con las manos. Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo con el cuerpo vencido por el torrente emocional, tumbada junto a la pared. No podía dejarlo vivo, no sólo así, él parecía no ser un soplón pero la experiencia le enseñó que nunca puedes confiar totalmente a menos claro que tengas los recursos necesarios para asegurarte que no te traicionará… Fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó la mente de Hermione como un rayo; "El juramento inquebrantable" pensó, así se aseguraba de que él no la traicionaría, no tendría que matarlo.

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la habitación, al entrar Harry la miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión conocida en su rostro.

―Tengo una solución**―**soltó.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se iluminaron.

―Adelante, la escucho.

―Hay un juramento, una magia que se usa para que no puedas romper las promesas que has hecho**―**explicó**―**, si yo juro no traicionarte y tu juras también se crea un pacto, si alguno de los dos lo rompe muere.

La muerte ya no asustaba a Harry tanto, pero parecía una solución viable, sin muchos disparates.

―De acuerdo.

―Necesitamos a otro mago, tendremos que esperar, Harry**―**dice y se detiene a mirarlo**―**, ¿te llamas Harry, no?

―Si, Harry Potter.

Aquello fue tan inesperado, Harry nunca temió tanto de ella como ahora; su mirada y su expresión cambiaron drásticamente, casi al borde del delirio.

― ¡Eso no puede ser!** ―**gritó**― **¡Tu estas muerto!

Harry arqueó las cejas, ¿muerto?

― ¿Qué dice? **―** su voz transparentaba la confusión que sentía en el momento.

― ¿Cómo se llamarón tus padres?

No comprendía absolutamente nada, sin embargo no dudó al contestar **―**James y Lily.

Al borde del colapso, si se podía describir la expresión de Hermione Granger esas eran las palabras correctas, lo miró. Tenía ganas de golpearlo para que le dijera que eso no era cierto, sin embargo sabía que el muchacho no mentía, salió nuevamente de la habitación sin decirle una palabra. Dio vueltas alrededor del pasillo que se encontraba afuera tratando de pensar y unir sus pensamientos. Durante todos estos años Harry Potter figuraba como una tristemente célebre víctima de la batalla del Valle de Godric, todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica sabían que él estaba muerto, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahora en su casa? , pero esa no era la única cuestión que taladraba el cerebro de Hermione: Tenía una deuda con Lily Potter, no podía ignorarla aunque ella jamás se la había reclamado, era algo más en su propia conciencia que una exigencia de la madre de Harry, y la iba a pagar aunque no fuera directamente con Lily. Entró a la habitación nuevamente, tomó un banquillo que estaba apilado sobre un escritorio viejo y se sentó frente a él, hizo un esfuerzo por sonar totalmente cuerda.

―Te tengo un trato **―**habló despacio**―**, no dejo a nadie con vida pero en tu caso considéralo como un regalo divino.

―Conoció a mis padres, ¿verdad?

Hermione elevó su columna hasta pasar a una posición erguida y dominante.

―Si**―**contestó secamente**―**, y es por eso que te ofrezco un trato, será plenamente tu decisión.

Harry comenzó a hablar como loco.

― ¡Tiene que hablarme de ellos! **―**Exigió**―** ¡Dígame cómo los conoció!

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuello de Harry fue rodeado por la mano firme de Hermione, ella lo apuntó en el pecho.

―Esto se llama varita-dijo bajo, casi gutural, pero lleno de coraje y furia al mismo instante. Desgarrador ciertamente-, un par de palabras y estas muerto. No me hagas preguntas crio estudio.

Él no se movió.

―El trato es**―**le dijo suavizando un poco la voz**―**, que tienes la elección de hacer el juramento inquebrantable o hacer tu primera petición.

Ésta declaración hizo que Harry quedara perplejo. Recapituló las condiciones de su primera petición: convertirse en asesino. En ese momento aquella opción era para salvar su vida, ahora era un ofrecimiento motivado por una deuda que él no conocía. Ser asesino, ¿podría? , en verdad estaba sopesando la idea.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de aspecto lúgubre se paró frente una casa destartalada. Se encontraba en la parte más alejada de un barrio pobre de muggles, algo que resultaba realmente repugnante para él pero debía seguir las órdenes. Se acercó a la puerta color verde, murmuró algo en latín y tocó con su varita la puerta; está se abrió de inmediato, el interior de la casucha estaba cubierto en penumbra, había un olor fuerte a humedad y moho, sus ojos encontraron una luz titilante al final de un oscuro pasillo, ahí debía de ser. Se abrió paso lentamente siguiendo solo los rastros de la luz que posiblemente pertenecían a una vela consumiéndose lentamente, al llegar al final se encontró con una amplia habitación amueblada con una mesa de cedro amplia y llena de seres de negro encapuchados, con sus rostros cubiertos en horribles máscaras. Parada junto a la mesa, una figura de estatura baja lo miró, su cara tenía una máscara también, pero la fuerza de su mirada era imposible de ignorar.<p>

―Únete a la mesa**―** pidió en un hilo de voz, potente, de esos que atraviesan los huesos y te desgarran el alma de terror.

Él se limitó a tomar asiento en la única silla libre que quedaba.

―He tenido una revelación **―**habló**―**, dice que es hora de actuar.

Los presentes se miraron unos con otros, el ambiente estaba mezclado con sorpresa y tensión.

―Es hora de conformar su ejército y conquistar el mundo mágico**―** reveló solemne.

* * *

><p>Hermione había tenido paciencia, tal vez más de la que podía dar, Harry no articuló palabra alguna durante el tiempo después de haberle soltado la propuesta. Si se iba le esperaba la calle, los Dursley y un montón de viejas cosas en su vida, cosas que no quería, si se quedaba entraría al mundo que aunque extraño, era el suyo, el que siempre debió ser, el que nunca le debió ser arrebatado y sobre todo, la única conexión con sus padres, el único nexo posible con un pasado desconocido, valioso, pero, ¿ lo suficiente como para matar por ello?<p>

―Me quedo**―**dijo por fin**―**, me quedo con usted, nada me espera y terminare en la calle de todas formas. **―T**omó aire**―** Pero deberá hablarme sobre mis padres.

Ella lo tocó con la varita, haciendo que sus ataduras desaparecieran; fue increíble sentirse libre de nuevo, aunque solo fuera del cuerpo.

―No estas para poner condiciones, crio idiota**―**dijo mordaz**―**, seguirás las mías o juro que olvidaré la deuda que tengo con tu madre y te dejare más tieso que hielo.

Nada que discutir absolutamente, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Hermione hizo una mueca indicando que la siguiera; el departamento de Hermione era amplio, predominaba el color blanco en las paredes y la decoración minimalista. Lo guio hasta una de las habitaciones, dentro había una cama con un simple escritorio al lado, supuso que la otra puerta guiaba a un baño o un closet.

―Aquí te quedarás, hay una ducha en esa puerta y te proporcionaré ropa en un momento.

Harry asintió.

―Mañana despiértate muy temprano, entrenaras desde las cinco de la mañana, tengo demasiado que enseñarte y muy poco tiempo. **―**Se aclaró la garganta**―**Sigue mis reglas.

― ¿Cuándo…

―Cuando yo decida, tengo una misión aquí y tú me vas a ayudar.

Asesino, Harry iba a ser un asesino.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

¡Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews! es bueno saber que les interesa este fan fic, espero que la historia les siga gustando y saben cualquier comentario o duda pueden hacérmelo llegar por review o PM. Poco a poco se iran revelando más y más cosas, lo prometo.

SilverWomen


End file.
